knightmarefilmzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Running Dead: Back from Oblivion
Episode 2 of the first season of The Running Dead. Details Back from Oblivion is the second episode of Season 1 of The Running Dead. It covers the story of military cadet Daniel and the origins of the virus and how it was created. The plot also features many key events featured in the first episode and ties the two plots together at the end. The video runs for 31:20 and was uploaded on October 15th 2013. It is the channels second most viewed video with over 350,000 views. Plot The story starts with David piloting the Sabre to Anchor 7, the end of the previous episode. However it then rewinds the entire first episode and begins on a military Aircraft Carrier. Two falcons land on the carrier and a group of soldiers walk to the lab inside. The General walks into a lab room where a D1F scientist is initializing an experiment. The soldier asks about the Respawn project, a revolutionary substance known as KF5 gas that has been tested on dead animals to resurrect the corpses. The scientist then tells him that the project is soon to be tested on humans. The General asks if trials are ready but the scientist tries to dissuade him, telling him 'I'm not sure it's ready' but is ordered anyway to begin. The gas is released into the glass containment cell on the corpse, a soldier named Tyler. It takes a while, but suddenly the corpse is awakened. But all it does is try to smash the glass. It then dramatically breaks out and slaughters one of the soldiers, the soldiers run in a desperate attempt to the escape. Some of the soldiers are killed, including the Respawn Scientist. A group of soldiers escape in the falcon's including the General, General Patton. One falcon heads for a military base and the other flies off to the CVC. The falcon lands at the military base and General Patton steps out, he talks to a council member who says he heard that the Respawn project failed and that he will send some men to clean it up, but they must make sure that it stays away from any civilians. General Patton then talks to a military cadet he was with, Daniel (his nephew) and tells him that he's becoming more like his father every day. Daniel and a soldier called James fly off in a Falcon to warn any nearby civilians. They see a sword duel on the beach and James gets out and warns them to stay indoors, the fighters are in fact David and Tom. Meanwhile, the other falcon crew boards a pelican for direct transport to the CVC, until one of the soldiers becomes a zombie and kills the crew. Elsewhere, two men are talking in a vehicle workshop when a pelican crash lands outside, the one with the zombies in it. the third mechanic scouts ahead and is then eaten by the zombies. The two mechanics then flee in fear. General Patton then orders his men to kill all civilians to stop the spread of infection, an order from the military. Daniel questions the General but he tells him that 'orders are orders and they don't need to make sense'. The Falcon's then fly around, murdering all civilians in sight. A tank then arrives and starts destroying all occupied cars and vehicles. Daniel and James find two civilians (one of which is Tom) and James jokes about how he'll kill them, but Daniel shoots James and lets the two men escape. 14 days later at Fort Benny, a soldier welcomes two mechanics there until a large horde approaches. Daniel is one of the men defending it, with a sniper. The zombies break in and are killed by the soldiers. Daniel then runs away, followed by hungry zombies but eventually manages to kill them on a large hill. Daniel is walking by when a group of survivors stop him, telling him that he should be 'guarding' the city but Daniel tells them that the military were actually sent to destroy the city. Daniel activates their radio and hears a distress signal from a warehouse in the city. The survivor's leader, Steven and another survivor, Chris leave with Daniel into the city. The zombies chase them but the other survivor, Chris miraculously survives when he hides behind his car whilst packing his stuff. Daniel and the Steven, believing Chris dead and traverse the wreckage. They trick the zombies into running away but the military arrive including a large tank that starts killing the zombies. Daniel draws in the zombies but Chris rams them over with a warthog, however the tank aims at the warthog and Chris is killed. Daniel uses the rocket launcher to destroy the tank and runs ahead to catch up with Steven. But Steven was being eaten by the zombies so Daniel walks away. Daniel escapes in a falcon. With low fuel remaining he crash lands on a settlement built on a tall column shaped island. The falcon falls into the sea but Daniel manages to arrive there. He is welcomed by the group who seem strangely overjoyed to see him. Their leader welcomes him and Daniel asks if he could borrow a vehicle but there aren't any and the leader tells him that 'it's quite nice up here anyway, there aren't any ways for the dead to get here...' The leader shows Daniel a settlement below that is currently under construction. One of the group members asks when they get to eat. The leader then tells Daniel that he is just in time for dinner. The leader gives a speech about thanking God for always providing food for them, even in the darkest days. Daniel then is surrounded by the group, who are actually cannibals. They chase him until he jumps off the edge of the column shaped island and falls into the water below. Daniel wakes to be surrounded by survivors, he tells them to stay back but it turns out they are friendly. Daniel is welcomed to stay be their leader Tom and the camera shows a montage of New Canton being built. Daniel leaves to scout the area for supplies. He walks into a cave, hearing a strange noise and is charged by a covenant elite. Daniel forces the elite to answer his questions. He asks him why he's here and the elite, named Odi replies that he 'didn't know where to go'. He finds out that Odi was kicked out of a covenant protective shield that only housed the highest ranking warriors. The base is known as the Dome of Hope and was built incase something like the apocalypse were to happen. There is apparently a teleporter inside that was built for emergency evacuations but it can be used to access a space shuttle. Daniel approves of the idea, but Odi tells him that it is guarded by the greatest warriors ever seen. Odi leads Daniel through a hidden passage into the dome. They proceed in, avoiding any patrols. They sneak past, assassinating two elite generals. The plan is for the elite to set the coordinates and Daniel creates a distraction. Odi kills two generals up there with a sword he picked up and sets the coordinates. Odi sets the portal and Daniel and Odi teleport into the space shuttle, a satellite known as Anchor 7. The kill the zombies inside and see a Sabre landed by somebody else here before... They are then cornered by zombies, they are just about to be eaten when a mechanic saves them. He introduces himself to them as David and the episode ends. Trivia • At the time of 9:16, the military kill a civilian identical to David, presumably a mistake. • The episode is actually a prequel, desite being the second part. Category:The Running Dead